scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Griffin the Man
Peter Griffin the Man and Friends is a Family Guy/Thomas parody series made by BiggestThomasFan. This series also features characters from The Cleveland Show, American Dad, King of the Hill, The Simpsons and Salty's Lighthouse Cast (Do Not Edit, Add or Delete!) *Peter as Thomas *Herbert as Edward *Brian as Henry *Joe as Gordon *Quagmire as James *Mort as Percy *Cleveland as Toby *Dr. Hartman as Duck *Vern & Johnny as Donald & Douglas *Mr. Smithers (from The Simpsons) as Oliver *Stewie as Diesel *Mr. Bocco & Mr. Socco (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Bill & Ben *Bruce as BoCo *Meg as Daisy *Murial as Mavis *Salty (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Stepney *Jillain as Emily *Homer (from The Simpsons) as Bertie *Seamus as Salty *Snot (from American Dad) as Harvey *Bertram as Arry *Charlie the Bully as Bert *Kevin Swanson as Fergus *Stan (from American Dad) as Skarloey *Ernie (from The Cleveland Show) as Rheneas *Roger (from American Dad) as Sir Handel *Barry (from American Dad) as Peter Sam *Steve (from American Dad) as Rusty *Rallo (from The Cleveland Show) as Duncan *Robert Tubbs (from The Cleveland Show) as Duke *Jeff Fischer (from American Dad) as Freddie *Greg & Terry (from American Dad) as Mighty Mac *Bob Memari (from American Dad) as Arthur *Kendra (from The Cleveland Show) as Lady *Death as Diesel 10 *Legs & Louie (from The Simpsons) as Splatter & Dodge *Adam West as Sir Topham Hatt *Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lady Hatt *Klaus (from American Dad) as Terence *Professor Frinks (from The Simpsons) as Trevor *Jesse as Toad *Cleveland Jr. as Derek *The Evil Monkey as Bulgy *Dianne Simmons as Elizabeth *Ernie the Giant Chicken as George *Tom Tucker as Murdoch *Carter Pewterschmidt as Spencer *Barbara Pewterschmidt as Caroline *Francis Griffin as Cranky *Jake Tucker as Scruffey *Avery Bullock (from American Dad) as Mr. Percival *The Seagull (from The Episode, Stew-Roids) as Harold *Lois as Rosie *Mr. Taylor as Smudger *Mr. Washee Washee as Bulstrode *Jerry the Goose (from the episode, Road to the North Pole) as Jeremy *Tricia Takanawa as Molly *Chris as Stanley *Francine (from American Dad) as Madge *Neil as Whiff *Ollie as Hector *James Woods as D261 *Jasper as Billy *Dale (from King of the Hill) as Dennis *Donna (from The Cleveland Show) as Flora *Loretta as Henrietta *Hayley (from American Dad) as Annie *Roberta (from The Cleveland Show) as Clarabel *Franz Gutentag as The Spiteful Breakvan *Hank (from King of the Hill) as Jack *Bobby (from King of the Hill) as Alfie *Lester (from The Cleveland Show) as Patrick *Boomhauer (from King of the Hill) as Oliver (Pack) *Momstabba (from The Cleveland Show) as Max *Oliver Wilkerson (from The Cleveland Show) as Monty *Terry Kimple (from The Cleveland Show) as Kelly *Peggy (from King of the Hill) as Isobella *Tim (from The Cleveland Show) as Byron *Bill (from King of The Hill) as Ned *Joseph (from King of the Hill) as Buster *Al Harrington as Nelson *Mr. Stricklin (from King of the Hill) as The Foreman *Aunt Chovie (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Miss Jenny *Broderick Brown as Thumper *Dr. Bruce Kaplan as Bertram *Derek Wilcox as Rocky *Bonnie as Belle *Launne (from King of the Hill) as Old Slow Coach *Toshi (from American Dad) as Hiro *Carl as Victor *Octo (from Salty's Ligthouse) as Kevin *Jimbo, Kearney & Dolph (from The Simpsons) as The Horrid Lorries *Frank & Eddie (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Bash & Dash *Lord Stinker (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Ferdinand *Cappy (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Captain *Dylan as Scruff *Red Fin (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Flynn *Horace as Norman *New Brian as Paxton *Hercules (from Salty's Lighthouse) as City of Truro *Consuela as Mrs. Kyndley *Mickey McFinnigan as Lord Callan Episodes Season 1 *Peter & Joe/Peter Gets Tricked *Herbert & Joe/Herbert Helps Out *The Sad Story of Brian/Come Out, Brian! *Herbert, Joe & Brian/Brian To The Rescue *Peter's Cats/A Big Day For Peter *Peter & The Goombas/Trouble For Peter *Peter & The Breakdown Crane/Peter Saves The Day (S1) *Quagmire & The Cats/Quagmire Learns A Lesson *Troublesome Goombas/Foolish Goombas *Quagmire & The Bus/A Proud Day For Quagmire *Peter & The Guard/Peter & The Conductor *Peter Goes Fishing *Peter, Klaus & The Snow/Klaus The Fish *Peter & Homer/Peter & Homer's Great Race *Men & Turntables *Trouble In The House *Mort Runs Away *Water/Brian's Special Water *The Flying Kipper *Whistles & Sneezes *Cleveland & The Stout Gentlemen/Cleveland Brown *Peter In Trouble (S1)/Peter Breaks The Rules *Dirty Objects/Quagmire In A Mess *Off The Road/Joe Takes A Dip *Down The Mine *Peter's Christmas Party Season 2 *Peter, Mort & The Coal/Double Trouble (S2) *Cows/A Cow On The Road *Homer's Chase *Saved From Death *Old Iron *Peter & Professor Frinks/A New Friend For Peter *Mort & The Signal *Dr. Hartman Takes Charge *Mort & Seagull/Mort Proves A Point *The Runaway *Mort Takes The Plunge *Pop Goes The Stewie *Dirty Work (S2)/Stewie's Devious Deed *A Close Shave/A Close Shave For Dr. Hartman *Better Late Than Never *Franz Gutentag/Vern & Johnny *The Deputation *Peter Comes To Breakfast *Meg *Mort's Predicament *The Humansel *Wrong Road *Herbert's Exploit *Ghost Man/Mort's Ghostly Trick *Woolly Bear *Peter & The Missing Christmas Tree Season 3 *A Scarf For Mort *Mort's Promise *Time For Trouble *Joe & The Famous Visitor *Vern's Duck *Peter Gets Bumped *Peter, Mort & The Dragon *Stewie Does It Again *Brian's Forest *The Trouble With Mud *No Joke For Quagmire *Peter, Mort & The Post Train/Peter, Mort & The Mail Train *Trust Peter *Muriel *Cleveland's Tightrope *Herbert, Professor Frinks & The Really Useful Party *Buzz Buzz/Quagmire Goes Buzz Buzz *All At Sea *One Good Turn *Important Men *Escape *Mr. Smithers Owns Up *Evil Monkey *Heroes *Mort, Quagmire & The Fruitful Day *Peter & Mort's Christmas Adventure/Peter & Mort's Mountain Adventure Season 4 *Grantubbs *Sleeping Beauty *Bulldog *You Can't Win *Four Little Characters *A Bad Day For Roger *Barry & The Refreshment Lady *Goombas/Steve Helps Barry *Home At Last *Rock N Roll *Special Brain *Chicken *Passengers & Polish *Gallent Old Kid/The Gallent Old Kid *Steve To The Rescue *Peter & Salty *Kid Stops Play *Bowled Out *Brian & The Elephant *Jesse Stands By *Bull's Eyes *Peter & The Special Letter *Paint Pots & Queens/Peter Meets The Queen *Fish (S4) *Special Attraction *Mind That Bike Season 5 *Francis Bugs *Horrid Boy *A Better View For Joe *Captain Star's Birthday Party *Quagmire & The Trouble With Trees *Joe & The Gremlin *Bye Ernie! *Baa! *Put Upon Mort *Cleveland & The Flood *Haunted Brian *Double Teething Troubles *Salty Gets Lost *Cleveland's Discovery *Something In The Air *Peter, Mort & Launne *Peter & The Rumors *Mr. Smithers' Find *Happy Ever After *Adam West's Holiday *A Surprise For Mort/A Big Surprise For Mort *Make Someone Happy *Busy Going Backwards *Rallo Gets Spooked *Snow *Steve & The Boulder Season 6 *Seamus' Secret *Snot To The Rescue *No Sleep For Francis *A Bad Day For Seagull *Dianne Simmons The Newswoman *The Fogman *Hank Jumps In *A Friend In Need *It's Only Snow *Vaudeville Men Trouble *The World's Strongest Baby *Scaredy Men *Mort & The Haunted Mine *Middle Man *Quagmire & The Red Balloon *Jack Frost *Joe Takes A Tumble *Mort's Chocolate Crunch *Bumper Bother *Cleveland Had A Little Lamb *Peter, Mort & The Squeak *Peter The Jet Man/Peter & The Jet Engine *Herbert The Very Useful Man/Herbert The Really Useful Man *Dunkin' Rallo *Steve Saves The Day *Faulty Whistles Season 7 *Jillian's New Cats *Mort Gets It Right *Mr. Bocco, Mr. Socco & Kevin *The Old Bridge *Herbert's Brass Band *What's The Matter With Brian? *Quagmire & The Queen of Quahog *The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop/The Refreshment Lady's Stand *The Spotless Record *Cleveland's Windmill/Cleveland & The Windmill *Bad Day At Castle Loch *Ernie & The Roller Coaster *Seamus' Stormy Tale *Snow Man/Mr. Smithers The Snow Man *Something Fishy *The Runaway Elephant *Peace & Quiet *Kevin Breaks The Rules/Peter & The Search For Kevin *Evil Monkey Rides Again *Seagull & The Flying Horse *The Grand Opening *Best Dressed Man *Joe & Carter *Not So Hasty Puddings/Not So Hasty Cakes/Peter & The Avalanche *Trusty Steve *Hooray For Peter/Three Cheers For Peter Category: Family Guy Wiki